


Family Barbeque

by TheDaringInferno



Series: Abduction of Innocence [6]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Marceline is a good big sis, Simon and Hunson have a bit of a domestic, baby finn, more of that sweet demon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: Simon shifted uncomfortably as Finn smiled at Death. He would never be comfortable letting the human so close to the skeleton, always afraid that one touch from the man would leave Finn dead.





	Family Barbeque

"De! De!" Simon smiled weakly as Finn waved frantic arms towards Death, squirming in his arms. Death stepped closer to the two, cooing softly at Finn.

"Hey there kiddo! You're getting so big!" Simon shifted uncomfortably as Finn smiled at Death. He would never be comfortable letting the human so close to the skeleton, always afraid that one touch from the man would leave Finn dead. His fear lessened slightly when Life stepped up behind Death, her twin heads bumping against Finn's hand. Finn giggled and dragged his hand gently down the center of one of Life's heads.

"You guys made it!" Simon sighed in relief as Hunson appeared behind him, hand straying to the small of his back. The demon tucked against him closely and Simon took the opportunity to take a step back from the couple before him.

"We're sorry we're late. We brought potato salad." Hunson chuckled and took the food from Life.

"It's no problem. You're not the last ones to arrive." Simon stared at Hunson in confusion. Now that Death had arrived everyone should be here. He looked over his shoulder at the other guests. He could see Ghost and Nightmare Princess floating around Marceline, the girls playing some version of tag while their parents watched fondly. Peppermint Butler seemed to be in a deep conversation with Ogdoad, the two tucked away in a corner that seemed to hum with magic. Besides Death and Life that should be all of the guests. Simon turned back to Hunson, confusion clear on his face.

"Who else is coming?" Death laughed awkwardly, directing Life away from the two. He did  _not_  want to get between the two when they fought. Hunson smiled weakly, already knowing Simon wouldn't like this.

"The Vampire King." Simon growled, he wouldn't dare.

" _What?"_ Hunson frowned. Simon had no right to be so mad.

"What do you mean 'what'? He's a friend." Simon lifted Finn, reminding the man of the very  _human_  baby they had.

"He tried to  _eat_  Finn!" Hunson rolled his eyes, turning away from Simon. He knew deep down the man's fears weren't unfounded. But Simon had to trust that Hunson would never let anything happen to their little family.

"It's just in his nature." Finn squirmed in Simon's arms, disliking all of the yelling going on around the baby. Simon frowned, quickly calling his daughter over. He would not have an argument with Hunson while holding Finn. Marceline arrived at his side out of breath and Simon handed the girl her brother.

"Marceline, take your brother for me dear." The half-demon nodded, smiling widely and cooing down at her little brother. She loved getting to hold Finn and the fact that Simon let her hold her baby brother all by herself was a treat.

Hunson let out a shaken breath as Simon turned back to him, eyes turned cold. This was not going to be fun.


End file.
